Gifted
by ExtraSteps
Summary: The soul mark is gifted to those who are worthy.
1. Chapter 1

Liam paced back and forth in his room, staring down at his clenched fists as he put one foot in front of the other, his wolf restless in a way unfamiliar to him. His temperature was rising, and his heart was racing, his every sense hyper alert. He had already discarded his shirt, the roughness of the material against his skin suddenly unbearable.

The moon was rising, he could feel it boiling in his blood. It had been a long time since a full moon had affected him this much.

He felt caged, and with a growl of annoyance he opened his window and slipped out into the night.

The act of running helped slightly but something itched in his fingers, tingling, a need that he had no name for.

He reached the preserve and meandered, following an instinct, knowing that whatever he found at his destination would make it better.

His skin was hot, too tight over muscles that ached. He felt sick, weak and shivery.

A growl of frustration left his lips, but he kept walking. Nearly there, his wolf seemed to say, leading him to a clearing.

It was ringed by trees, with a carpet of soft grass in the middle. Moonlight filtered through the canopy of the trees, dappling the ground. It was silent, sacred in a way that made the hair on Liam's arms stand on end.

Liam peeled off his pants and underwear and hung them over the nearest branch. Stepping into the clearing, he felt endless years settle on his shoulders, and he buckled under the weight, falling to his knees in the centre.

Heat suffused his body as invisible hands held him in place, gripping his shoulder, unmovable as stone.

 _Are you worthy?_ An ancient voice asked, a breeze on the wind that pierced his heart. It whipped through his hair, brushed his lips, swirled around his body, inspecting him.

 _I try to be,_ he whispered back.

It seemed satisfied with that answer, the hands releasing him. Colds lips pressed above his heart, leaving a silvery mark behind that glowed with the light of the moon.

 _A gift,_ it said. The weight lifted, the presence gone, and Liam took a gasping breath, rubbing his chest. It didn't hurt as such, but it ached and throbbed in time with his heartbeat.

His wolf rumbled in his chest, restless again. It had what it wanted, and now it was ready to move on.

Liam pulled his clothes back on and moved in a new direction. This time there was a scent that guided him, called to him.

He could hear the crackle of fire and the low rumble of a radio long before he entered another clearing. The two might as well have been night and day. A beat-up foldable chair and table sat in front of a fire. There was a string between two nearby trees, clothes pinned to them, wavering slightly in the breeze. The soft strains of music came from a very familiar truck.

He frowned, his eyes searching for the other boy. What was Theo doing out here? Why had his wolf brought him here?

"Puppy, what are you doing here?" Theo drawled as he walked into the clearing, arms piled up with wood. He dropped it onto the ground near the fire.

"I don't know," Liam said. He stared at Theo, confused by the spike of heat that shifted through him at the sight of the other boy. It burned hotter and hotter, making sweat bead on his skin.

Theo studied him in turn, head tilted to the side. The breeze changed, taking his scent to Theo who inhaled deeply. He went tense, eyes blowing wide with shock.

Liam shifted uncomfortably as Theo stared at him.

"Why?" Theo asked eventually, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"What?" Liam asked.

"Why would you choose me?" Theo asked. He looked frightened.

"Choose you for what?" Liam frowned. He rubbed again at the mark over his heart, which was prickling and tingling. It was cold to the touch, palpable next to the heat that poured from his body in waves.

"Your heat," Theo said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Liam said, frustrated. He was so hot, why was he so hot?

"Did Scott never warn you?" Theo asked, looking unsure.

"Obviously not," Liam muttered. He dropped his hand and Theo's eyes were drawn to the mark. He inhaled sharply.

"No," he croaked, stepping back.

Liam's wolf growled, and he stumbled forward a few steps as it tried to force him closer to Theo.

"What the fuck is going on?" Liam snarled. Why was his wolf so close to the surface? So hard to control?

"You have a soul mark," Theo whispered.

Liam threw himself forwards and grabbed Theo by his shirt, pulling him close, his eyes burning yellow and his lips snarling. Theo held up his hands in surrender. Theo's pupils were dilated, and he panted, and Liam stilled as he caught his scent.

It was an overwhelming cocktail and Liam leaned closer, scenting Theo's neck as he chased each individual emotion, identifying and categorising them; lust, hope, fear, confusion, awe. Theo was still as he explored, his harsh breaths tickling Liam's hair.

"Explain," Liam begged, desperate for an answer to the question echoing through his body.

"You're in heat," Theo said, meeting Liam's gaze reluctantly. "Your wolf seeks out a mate, someone they feel connected to, someone it wants."

"It wanted you," Liam nodded. Normally, he would be more concerned with this attraction to another boy, and Theo no less, but tonight it didn't seem important. He trusted his wolf's instincts, trusted that it had brought him here for a reason. "And the other thing?"

"The soul mark," Theo whispered. "I've only ever heard it mentioned once. It's ancient lore. The night wolf gifts it to those who he deems worthy."

"What's it for?" Liam pressed.

"It leads to your soulmate, and grants power to the union," Theo explained. He was pale and shaky. Liam studied him, biting his lip. Theo's eyes drifted down to watch, and Liam released it and smiled.

The itchy, restless feeling in his body made sense now. He had been seeking his mate, his soulmate, and his wolf had lead him here.

"Ok," Liam said.

"What?" Theo said, his mouth gaping open.

"You're my soulmate," Liam said.

"Just like that," Theo said, shaking his head, his mood changing suddenly as his scent swirled with amusement.

"Who am I to argue with an ancient badass wolf god?" Liam shrugged nonchalantly.

"It would be pretty arrogant," Theo nodded, a smirk dancing at the corner of his lips.

"Nothing for it," Liam agreed, as he stepped in closer to Theo, sliding his hands up his chest to cup his cheek. He was merciless as he pressed his lips against Theo's, his mouth warm and pliant.

Theo returned his kiss instantly, a low groan rumbling through his chest. His hands wrapped around Liam's waist, pulling him closer. Liam sighed into the kiss and Theo slipped his tongue into his mouth, taking over. Liam burned hotter than ever at the languid way Theo's tongue massaged his own.

He moaned Theo's name as his cock twitched in his pants, growing full and heavy, arousal rushing through him, almost blinding him with its intensity.

"It's ok, puppy," Theo said tenderly, "I've got you."

Stepping back, he began leading Liam towards his truck. Liam chased his lips, pressing chaste kisses against Theo's mouth, until Theo's back was pressed against it and he had nowhere left to run.

Liam put a hand on either side of Theo, grabbing the side of the tray as he closed Theo in.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Liam asked. His control was slipping, he had to know before he could give in entirely.

"Are you?" Theo returned, a vulnerable look in his eyes.

"This is where I'm supposed to be," Liam nodded, knowing in his heart that he was speaking the truth.

"Then yes, I'm sure," Theo said firmly.

Liam kissed the smile from his lips until it turned into liquid heat, a mess of moans and fangs and tongues as they tried to get as close as they possibly could, sharing every breath and sigh, heart's beating in tandem.

"Bed, now," Theo commanded as he pulled back, his head turned away. Liam leaned into Theo's neck, fangs lightly brushing the skin there. Theo shivered. "Liam," he whispered.

"Bed," Liam agreed eventually.

He grabbed Theo by his shirt and pulled him around to the back of the truck. They jumped up on top of it and Liam glanced around quickly to see a thin bedroll with Theo's pillow and blanket lying to one side. Theo unrolled it while Liam stood watching him. When Theo was done he sat down, leaning back on his hands, as Liam's eyes traced up his body slowly, taking it all in.

"Come here," Theo said impatiently. Liam smiled and joined him quickly, kneeling between Theo's legs.

Liam pulled him close for a kiss, and they smiled into each other's mouths. Theo leaned in close and slid his hands into Liam's hair, biting down on his bottom lip. Liam groaned.

"Can I touch you?" Liam whispered desperately, his fingers twitching in the fabric of Theo's shirt.

"Of course," Theo said. Liam didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the bottom of Theo's shirt and pulled it over his head, discarding it to the side. Theo leaned back, eyes dark with lust, as Liam trailed his fingers across the muscles of his chest, exploring. He gasped when Liam's hands grazed over his stomach, shivering. Liam smiled and did it again, enjoying the way the muscles tensed under his fingers. His heart was racing, but so was Theo's, and somehow that made the nervousness in his stomach settle slightly.

He leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to Theo's skin. It was soft and warm to the touch, and he kissed his way down his chest slowly, lips dragging, pausing at the spots that made Theo squirm. He glanced up at Theo as his lips ghosted over his stomach. His eyes were wide, mouth gaping open slightly, his chest heaving with every breath, his hands clenched. Liam smiled at him, a wicked smirk, as he dragged one hand slowly up and down Theo's leg, rising higher each time.

"Liam," Theo growled.

The growl went straight to his groin, making him throb and ache. Liam bit down gently above Theo's hip bone, eyes blazing as he continued to stare into Theo's hazel eyes.

Theo whined, a shudder going through his body.

Liam kissed his way back up Theo's chest, tasting and biting, teeth grazing over sensitised skin. Theo grew frustrated and grabbed him by his hair, forcing him up the rest of the way.

"Stop teasing," he growled against Liam's mouth. Liam licked at his mouth in response. Theo opened for him, and Liam's tongue swept in, tangling with Theo's. As he kissed him he reached down and brushed a hand over the front of Theo's pants, sliding up and down his erection.

Theo groaned, and Liam gently pushed him back until he was lying down against the bed roll. He submitted, and Liam's mouth went to his throat as he continued to caress Theo through his pants. Theo pulled his hair, rolling his hips up into Liam's touch.

"Tell me what you need," Liam whispered into Theo's ear, biting down on the ear lobe.

"Touch me," he begged, turning to kiss Liam with a desperation borne from need.

Liam returned the kiss before pulling away. He sat up and began to slowly tug Theo's pants off. Theo lifted his hips, allowing Liam to take them off. They were thrown aside with Theo's shirt. He was wearing nothing else underneath, and Liam stared at Theo's erection with fascination. It was long and thick, leaking a thin trail of come from the tip. Liam glided a finger along it, gathering a drop and placing it in his mouth.

"Christ," Theo whimpered as Liam sucked on his finger. It was salty but not as unpleasant as Liam had thought it would be.

"Can I?" He asked, staring at Theo through his eyelashes, licking his lips. He didn't want to do anything that Theo wasn't comfortable with, but he was desperate to taste him, to push him to his limits and make him scream.

"Fuck yes," Theo answered, biting his lip. His hands returned to Liam's hair as he leaned down and caressed his cock, wrapping one hand around it and gently kissing the tip. Theo's hands tightened, tugging at the strands, as he swiped his tongue around the head and sucking lightly.

"Liam," he groaned, a long drawn out plea for more.

Emboldened by this reaction, Liam moved his head down, taking more of Theo's cock into his mouth. It was so hot, hard and yet soft, and the noises that Theo made as he bobbed up and down were filthy. Liam's cock ached, pressing against his pants and Liam tried to ignore his desperate need for friction as Theo began to thrust into his mouth, keening.

Liam breathed through his nose as he focussed on licking and sucking every inch of Theo's cock. Theo's hands in his hair guided him onto his cock as he thrust forwards and suddenly he was fucking his mouth, moaning with wild abandon. His eyes flashed yellow as Theo's cock hit the back of his throat. He struggled for control, nails digging into Theo's hips. It was the hottest thing that he had ever experienced.

Theo's head was thrown back, eyes clenched shut, his mouth wide open as he moaned and begged.

"Oh god, yes, Liam, oh god your mouth is so fucking perfect," he whined. "Please, please."

Liam's jaw ached but the powerful feeling of making Theo lose control was exhilarating. His thrusts were becoming erratic, his words almost unintelligible as he babbled Liam's name like a prayer.

He shoved Theo's hips down, holding him in place, as he took Theo as deep as he could, swallowing, his cheeks hollow. Theo buckled in his grasp, keening, as his orgasm was pulled from him with violent force. His come coated the back of Liam's throat, bitter and salty.

Liam licked his cock one last time and sat back, rubbing himself through his pants as he watched Theo go pliant, his hands falling to his sides as he gasped for breath. He was flushed and sweaty, his hair clinging to his face with damp curls. He swallowed, his throat and jaw aching slightly, though not as much as his cock was. He bit his lip.

"Fuck," Theo said with a smirk, looking up at Liam through lidded eyes. "That mouth should be illegal."

"What can I say?" He shrugged. A cocky grin tugged at Liam's lips, his eyes dancing with delight.

Theo sat up and Liam met him halfway, kissing him insistently. The other boy returned his kisses eagerly, nipping at his lip and tongue.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Theo growled into Liam's mouth. Without disconnecting from Theo's lips, Liam shoved his pants and underwear down, kicking them off. Their kisses became more urgent, need fluttering in Liam's stomach, pulsating through his body.

They fell backwards, Liam pressing Theo into the bed, cock hard and heavy where it pressed against Theo's stomach.

"I don't know what to do," Liam whispered, pulling back slightly. Theo licked his lips, his eyes bright with lust and need.

"There's lube in that bag," Theo said, gesturing just to the left of Liam. "You have to prepare me."

Liam nodded, and sat up to rummage through the bag. He found it easily and returned to Theo, popping the lid and smearing some lube onto his fingers.

He sat down, legs crossed, and pulled Theo closer, one leg on each side of Liam. He glanced up at Theo, who looked nervous.

"Tell me if I do something wrong," Liam said. Theo pushed himself up onto his elbows and Liam met him for a soft, reassuring kiss.

"I will," Theo said.

Liam turned his attention back to Theo's entrance. He circled it with one lubricated finger. Theo hissed, hips jerking involuntarily, cock twitching.

"Good?" Liam asked, eyes slowly tracking up Theo's submissive form until he met his gaze.

Theo nodded enthusiastically, and Liam smiled. Keeping Theo's gaze, he sunk a finger inside. Theo bit his lip, a keen slipping from his mouth.

Liam took this as encouragement and began thrusting the finger slowly. After a minute he added a second finger and began scissoring them slightly. Theo threw a hand over his eyes, moaning Liam's name.

He wanted him desperately, wanted to feel what it was like to be joined with Theo, to fill him so completely that all he could see, hear, feel was the other boy. He wanted to claim him so that Theo could never leave him. He wanted to love him.

The third finger made Theo thrust in time with his fingers, fucking himself on them.

"Harder," Theo begged. Liam complied, watching with rapt attention as his fingers sunk into Theo's body. Theo's cock hardened instantly when he struck a soft fleshy mass with all three fingers.

"Fuck," Theo yelled, eyes wide as he scrambled for something to hang onto, clutching the bed roll on either side of his head. He kissed Theo's thigh, revelling in the effect he was having on the other boy.

Liam pressed into again and again, then shoved his fingers in as far as they would go, rubbing and massaging over Theo's prostate. Theo bucked, straining, trying to escape from the intensity. Liam held him down with a predatory grin, circling it with his fingers.

He kept his fingers there as he sat up, using his free hand to slide up and down his throbbing cock. Come was leaking from the red, angry tip of his erection and he smeared it over his cock.

"Theo," Liam said, leaning over the other boy. Theo's eyes blinked open and drifted shut again, too heavy to remain open, too lost in the pleasure. "Look at me," Liam growled, as he slid his fingers out.

Theo's eyes fluttered open, whisky warm, pupils dilated, fuzzy with lust. Liam waited until they focussed on him. "Come for me," he commanded. His mouth crashed down on Theo's as he lined himself up and thrust inside of him. The head of his cock struck Theo's prostate dead centre, and Theo wailed into Liam's mouth, come splattering both of their stomachs.

Liam grit his teeth as he held on, Theo's body undulating with pleasure as he writhed beneath him. Being inside Theo was indescribable, the warmth of him pulsating around Liam's cock almost unbearable. He wanted to move so badly he ached, but he waited for Theo to recover. He pressed his face against Theo's neck, nuzzling it, scenting Theo, smelling the sweat and lust on his skin.

After a few minutes, Theo's hands slid up Liam's arms and into his hair. Liam pulled back and allowed Theo to drag him down for a kiss. It was soft, making Liam's heart flutter. His soul mark, which he had forgotten until that moment, began to glow.

They looked into each other's eyes, faces lit by the silvery glow of the mark. Liam felt the heavy presence from earlier that night watching him once again, waiting.

"Do you accept me?" Liam asked, vulnerability shining in his shimmering blue eyes. Theo cupped his face in his hand and smiled.

"I accept you as my mate," Theo replied softly. His hand slid down to where Liam's heart was shining through. "I am yours, as you are mine." Theo shifted down and pressed his mouth against the soul mark, kissing it tenderly.

Liam blinked back tears, deeply moved. "I am yours, as you are mine," he whispered. The howl of a wolf could be heard in the distance, and then the presence vanished as if it had never been there.

They kissed, needy and wanton, mouths opens, tongues stroking. Liam began to move, his cock slowly gliding in and out of Theo's heat, the muscles of Theo's ass gripping him, massaging him.

"More," Theo whispered.

Liam bit Theo's lip, dragging it through his teeth as he began to move a little faster, a little harder. Theo moaned, and Liam grabbed his hands, pulling them over his head, weaving their fingers together. He rocked into Theo, who wrapped his legs around him.

"Feels so good," Liam moaned. His hair was damp with sweat, his body shaking with need. He was surrounded by Theo's scent, by Theo's warmth, absolutely intoxicated with every filthy sound Theo made when he thrust inside him.

"Liam," Theo whined. Liam hushed him, kissing him messily, panting into Theo's mouth.

He could feel his cock swelling impossibly big, and Theo's hips rose as Liam strained, teeth clenched. He tried to still the urge to thrust into Theo erratically, biting on his tongue as he fought for control. He stopped moving, gasping for breath, but chasing it was impossible as Theo thrust up, impaling himself again and again.

"Theo," he growled, warning in his tone.

"So big," Theo moaned wantonly, his mouth open in a grimace of pleasure. "Give it to me, baby, give me your knot."

"I don't," Liam bit out through clenched teeth, "I don't know how."

"Let go," Theo said, pleaded, desperate. "Just let go."

With a roar, Liam did as instructed, letting go of the feeling building in his cock, eyes glowing intensely, seeing red as he pounded inside of Theo. The base of his cock filled, swelling until he could no longer move out of Theo's body. He began grinding into Theo, massaging his prostate with his cock.

"Oh fuck," Theo groaned. "Yes, yes, oh fuck, Liam, fuck." His pretty mouth poured out obscenities, prayers, pleas as Liam rutted against him, his teeth bared in a snarl.

Liam moaned Theo's name, releasing one of his hands to reach down and take Theo's cock in his hand. Theo was almost crying as he slid his hand up and down his cock. Liquid coated Liam's fingers, weeping constantly from Theo's cock.

"Please," Theo whimpered. "I can't bear it, Liam, baby please."

"What do you need?" Liam asked, rasping against Theo's throat.

"Claim me," Theo begged, baring his neck. Liam didn't even think as he bared his teeth and bit down into the place where Theo's neck and shoulder met, drawing blood. He pulsated around Liam's length as he came with a scream, clamping down his muscles on Liam's cock. Liam growled his pleasure as Theo's tight ass milked him, drawing out his own orgasm. The taste of blood filled his mouth, rich and dark.

"Mine," he snarled.

"Yours, baby all yours," Theo cried, wrapping his arms around him.

Liam quaked as his balls emptied, his cock twitching and pulsing with each streak of come.

He collapsed on top of Theo, arms shaking, his head pressed against Theo's heaving chest. Theo held him close, running his hands through Liam's damp hair.

"Fuck," Liam whispered after he had finally managed to catch his breath. Theo chuckled, his breath ruffling Liam's hair.

"That sums it up," he agreed.

Liam pushed himself up as he slowly slid from Theo's body. He felt exhilarated, strong. He looked down at Theo, eyes flashing as he took in how thoroughly debauched the other boy looked, mouth red and bruised, blood on his neck, hair in complete disarray.

"Liam," Theo said, eyes wide.

"What?" He asked. Theo lifted a hand and grabbed his face, sitting up.

"Your eyes," Theo said, sounding awed.

"What?" Liam demanded again.

"They're red," Theo whispered.

Liam's head whipped up, examining his reflection in the window of Theo's truck. Sure enough, his eyes were glowing red.

"You're an alpha," Theo exclaimed.

"What the fuck," Liam said, mouth gaping open.

"The look on your face, puppy," Theo sniggered.

"You can't call me puppy anymore," Liam growled, looking back down at him with a mischievous grin.

"Oh?" Theo said, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's alpha Liam now," he smirked.

"Yes sir," Theo winked. They laughed, and Liam leaned down and kissed him, fondness settling in his chest.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Liam said after a few minutes of lazy kissing.

"What?" Theo asked, pushing his hair away from his face, a tender smile on his face.

"You have a pack now," Liam said quietly. Theo stilled, his heart skipping a beat.

"I guess I do," he said, wonder on his face. Liam could feel the connection between them, feel the hope and joy that flooded through Theo at this revelation.

Liam buried his face in Theo's neck, kissing the mark on his shoulder. Their hearts beat in tandem as they held each other close, sharing the tender moment.

"Come stay at my place," Liam whispered. "Please."

"Ok," Theo agreed after a moment.

They got up slowly, cleaning themselves as best they could with a towel before dressing. Theo passed him one of his shirts, which he took with a grateful smile. Liam helped Theo pack up his belongings and kicked dirt onto the coals still burning in the fire.

They didn't talk as Theo drove, though Liam slipped his hand into Theo's. They smiled at each other, happiness pouring from them, making the air thick with sunshine and warmth.

When they arrived at Liam's place, it was to find Scott sitting at the front of the porch. Theo looked at Liam, who shrugged.

They got out of the car and advanced towards the other alpha, Liam placing himself just slightly in front of Theo.

"You're alright," Scott said as he stood, eyes dark as they flitted between the two boys. Anxiety swirled around Scott's body. Liam titled his head, realising that Scott must have felt their bond shatter when he became an alpha.

"I'm fine," he reassured Scott.

"What happened?" Scott asked, staring at him.

"It's a long story," Liam said, shifting slightly. He didn't elaborate, and Scott's scent became tinged with frustration.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain how and why you're not my beta anymore, and exactly why Theo is with you," Scott growled. He took a step forward and Liam snarled, placing himself between his former alpha and his mate.

"Don't touch him," he spat, eyes flashing red.

"What the fuck?" Scott whispered. "That's not possible."

"Liam," Theo whispered, placing a hand in the centre of Liam's back. "Calm down." Liam took a deep breath as Theo rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"Scott," Theo said, as Liam continued to try and calm himself down. "Liam was gifted a soul mark."

"What's that?" Scott asked, frowning.

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it," Theo said, sounding smug.

Scott's eyes gleamed with anger, as he bristled. Liam bared his teeth, his control slipping once more. Theo moved closer, wrapping his arms around Liam's chest. His heartbeat was steady against Liam's back, helping to keep him centred.

"It's ancient lore," Theo said after a moment, once he was sure that Liam wouldn't attack the other alpha. "A gift from the gods, to help someone the night wolf deems worthy to find their soulmate. If they find them and claim them, then their union is blessed with power."

"You tricked Liam into claiming you? So, you can wait until his guard is down and you can steal his power?" Scott yelled, bristling with anger.

Theo had to struggle to hold onto Liam now.

"It's not like that," he said through clenched teeth. "Liam calm down!"

"He's threatening you," Liam snarled, red eyes glowering at Scott, fangs bared.

"He doesn't understand," Theo said, placing one of his hands against Liam's heart. Liam stilled, pressing his hands against Theo's.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Liam growled.

"I know, baby," Theo whispered, kissing the side of Liam's head. "I know, but you need to calm down."

"I can't," he whined.

"Remember your mantra," Theo said, lips still pressed into Liam's hair. "What three things cannot long be hidden?"

"The sun, the moon, the truth," Liam said, falling back against Theo's chest, shoulders slumping.

"Again," Theo commanded. He watched Scott with wary eyes as Liam repeated his mantra, until he was whispering it under his breath. Scott looked stunned, like he couldn't believe his own eyes.

"You're his anchor," Scott said quietly.

"He's my soulmate," Liam corrected, pulling up his shirt, showing the soul mark to Scott. He was calm now, blue eyes blazing with intensity. "Leave," he instructed.

Scott swallowed, eyes on Liam's chest. "Ok," he said quietly. "I'll come by tomorrow, is that alright?"

Liam nodded. He dropped his shirt as Scott brushed past them, getting onto his bike and leaving without another word.

"You ok?" Theo asked as Liam turned, hands soothing over Liam's back.

"Yeah," Liam said, kissing him lightly. "Let's go to bed."

"A real bed," Theo sighed happily, a dreamy look on his face. Liam smiled and lead him into the house, hand clutching onto Theo's tightly.

They entered Liam's room and got ready for bed, sharing a shower and touching reverently as they cleaned the sweat from their skin. Their kisses were soft, tender, soothing rather than passionate. Drying off, they fell into Liam's bed and cuddled close.

"I'm glad it was you," Liam sighed as Theo pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Me too," Theo said softly, inhaling Liam's scent.

Their bodies were tangled, hearts beating in tandem as they drifted off to sleep.

Just as he was on the brink of sleep, Liam felt a wet snout brush through his hair.

 _He is a worthy choice,_ the presence sighed.

 _Mine_ , he agreed, nuzzling into Theo's hair. He felt a huff of laughter and then it was gone.

Exhaustion overtook him and he slipped into darkness, a smile on his lips, content with the knowledge that Theo would still be there when he woke.


	2. Chapter 2

Deaton had called Liam a Soul Alpha, something even rarer and more unheard of than a True Alpha, and though Scott had pouted, in the end there was nothing he could do. Liam had his own pack now, with Theo, and, as soon as they found out, Mason and Corey as well.

The puppy pack, Theo called them, and Liam had rolled his eyes, but secretly he liked the name. They were their own pack, and though they were still friends and allies with Scott and his pack, it was nice to have something to call their own.

Theo had moved in with him that same day with only minimal grumbling. His mother had taken one look at the bedroll in the back of Theo's truck and agreed. They set him up in the spare room officially, but she turned a blind eye to the amount of times Theo snuck out of Liam's room first thing in the morning.

For a few months, at least, it was peaceful. Until it wasn't, and there were hunters at every turn, threatening them and the pack. It pissed Liam off, especially with the way the boys in the lacrosse team needled at him, but he could deal with it.

But then Scott called him, telling him that the hunters were chasing Brett.

"Theo, we have to go, now," Liam snarled, his wolf roiling beneath his skin, urgency making him clumsy as he pulled on clothes and shoes.

"What is it?" Theo asked, dressing just as quickly and throwing Liam his jacket.

"Brett, hunted," was all Liam managed to say past the fangs sliding out of his mouth.

"Liam, you need to calm down," Theo said, looking worried, flinching back as Liam turned his blazing red eyes on him.

He blinked, looking away and taking a shaky breath.

"We don't have much time," he whispered.

"Who even is Brett?" Theo asked, following him outside and to his truck.

"A friend," Liam said.

They both stilled as they heard an unearthly howl reverberating through the air.

"What the fuck was that?" Theo asked.

Liam said nothing, climbing into the truck and twisting away from the nips at his calves, the presence urging him to run, to hurry, to go go go or something important would be lost. The Night Wolf had not steered him wrong last time, and Liam wasn't willing to ignore him now.

"Theo," Liam cried desperately.

He jumped into the truck and started at it, the pained expression on his face making Liam wonder if he could feel it as well.

"Hurry," he whispered, his claws digging into his thighs as he tried to not just leap out of the truck and run on all fours.

They reached the preserve in record time, somehow not seeing a single other car on the road. They bolted as soon as the car stopped moving, Theo following as Liam let his wolf free, zeroing in on Brett's scent and loping after it.

"I can smell his blood," Liam snarled, control hanging by a thread. He increased his speed, Theo struggling to keep up with him.

They skidded into the clearing where Scott, Malia and Lori waited.

"Where is he?" Liam asked, eyes blazing.

Lori pointed at the arrow. "He set this trap, but we lost his scent."

"How can you have lost it?" Liam asked, tilting his head to the side as he breathed deeply. "It's so strong."

"I can't smell it at all and I'm his sister," she said, frowning at him. "You can still smell him?"

Liam looked down at a small pile of rocks, where the scent was strongest. "He made this," he said, circling it.

Lori gasped. "I know where he's going. The tunnels!"

He didn't wait to see if the others followed. He knew that Theo would be no more than half a step behind him and that was all he needed.

The scent lead him directly to a manhole and he chucked the lid to the side, dropping down into the tunnel. Liam glanced down at the puddles of black that littered the floor, leading away from them.

Theo examined them, crouching down to get a closer look. "He's been poisoned."

Liam roared his fury, letting Brett know that he was coming.

"That was stupid," he heard Malia mutter. "Now the hunters know we're here."

"Who cares?" Lori said, dropping down to stand beside Liam. "Find him," she begged.

Liam left the others far behind, his speed and strength and the scent so clear in his nose leading him directly through the tunnels. Normally, he couldn't navigate these tunnels to save his life, but he followed the scent confidently, trusting in his wolf to get him to where he needed to be.

He paused as he heard voices, instantly recognising them; Gerard and Monroe. He heard them placing a trap, Gerard talking all the while about Scott and how naive he was, how he would rush headfirst into danger for his friends. The voices drifted away, and Liam narrowed his eyes. Clearly, it had not yet gotten around about his own Alpha status. They had a trump card.

As soon as Liam stepped into the room, he knew Brett was there somewhere.

"Brett," he whispered.

"Up here," Brett whimpered. Liam's head shot up to where Brett was hanging precariously between two pipes.

"Jump down, I've got you," Liam said.

Liam caught up him, helping to stand as his eyes swept his body for injuries, taking his pain without even thinking about it.

"Liam, I'm fine," Brett said weakly.

"You're not," Liam scowled. "But you will be." He turned to the left, where he could feel the Night Wolf's presence. "Where do I take him?"

The clearing, it rumbled.

Liam nodded. Looking back at Brett. "Come on," he said.

"You shouldn't have come," Brett said, staggering alongside him, arm wrapped around Liam's shoulders as he supported him. "Dumbass."

"If ever there was a time to not argue with me," Liam snapped. "It's right now, Brett. You're hurt and we're not out of danger just yet. Those bastards were planning something.

They lapsed into silence, Liam's wolf close to the surface, every sense on high alert as they rounded several bends, heading back the way they had come in. He heard Theo and the others long before he saw them.

"Relax," he heard Theo back. "Liam's fine. He'll be back soon."

"What if something happened?" Scott said anxiously.

"Then I would howl, obviously," Liam said, rolling his eyes as Theo rushed forwards to help him with Brett. Lori was there as well, running her hands over Brett's face as she checked him over.

"Liam," Scott said, relief clear in his eyes. "Thank god you're okay."

"I'm fine," Liam nodded. He helped prop Brett up against a wall and then approached the other Alpha. "I have to get Brett to safety so that he can heal. Monroe and Gerard have set up some kind of trap in the tunnels. I'd suggest bailing. We have what we came for."

"He's right," Malia said. "We should get out of here."

"Alright," Scott said, nodding slowly. "I'll call all the others, let them know to stay out of the tunnels and keep an eye out."

"We'll meet tomorrow to discuss what to do next," Liam said. Scott smiled at him, eyes shimmering with sadness, and nodded, turning to leave with Malia in tow.

Liam walked back to the other three. "We have to get him to the woods," Liam informed them quietly.

"Why?" Lori demanded.

"Because the Night Wolf said so," Liam sighed.

"The Night Wolf?" Brett asked, eyes wide.

"Yep," Liam said. "For some reason he's taken a pretty big interest in my life. And when he says jump, I say yes sir."

"Can't argue with that logic," Brett said, lips quirking at the edges in a pained smile.

"He hasn't been wrong so far," Theo said, smiling softly at Liam, hand rubbing over his claiming mark on his neck.

"Exactly," Liam nodded. "Lori, if you want you can come too. You'll just have to wait in Theo's car."

"I'm not letting him out of my sight," Lori said firmly.

Liam huffed a laugh, helping Brett to lean on him again. "Somehow, I think you'll change your mind."

Theo led the way back out of the tunnels and to his car, with Lori and Liam helping Brett along. He was growing weaker, the poison crawling through his system.

Liam climbed into the backseat of Theo's truck, holding Brett against his chest. "Hurry," he whispered.

He carded his fingers through Brett's hair, soothing him. His heart rate slowed and Liam gasped at the amount of pain he was pulling from the other boy's body.

"Let me take some," Lori said quietly from the passenger seat. Liam nodded, and she reached over, taking Brett's hand, pulling his pain into her body as Liam rested. All Liam could smell was blood and poison, and his panic started to rise. What if they weren't in time?

"Liam, you're gonna need to direct me," Theo said once they reached the edge of the preserve.

"Follow the wolf," Liam said pointing into the trees. Theo and Lori glanced over, gasping at the sight of the enormous shimmering black wolf.

Theo followed him as best he could until the trees grew too close together. He helped Liam to pull Brett from the car, the boy teetering on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Stay here," Liam said quietly to Lori.

"But-" She said.

"Lori," he growled, flashing his eyes. She dropped her gaze, baring her throat in submission. Liam sighed. "I know he's your brother, but this isn't something that you can see."

"Ok," she whispered.

Liam felt guilty, but turned his attention back to Brett, worried by how laboured his breathing was becoming.

"We need to hurry," Theo said, looking down at Brett in concern.

Brett was too far gone to support his weight, but between the two of them they managed to carry him easily through the woods. Liam led them easily to the clearing that he remembered.

"Hold him for a second," Liam said. Theo did so, watching with a frown as Liam shucked his shoes and clothes as quickly as possible. "Quickly," Liam said, taking Brett from Theo. "Strip."

"Why?" Theo asked, though he was already complying.

"You'll understand when you step in there," Liam said. He held onto Brett with one arm as he awkwardly tore off his shirt with the other. "Help me with his pants."

Once all three of them were naked, Liam took a deep breath at the edge of the clearing, trying to calm his racing heart. He turned to look at Theo. "Whatever happens in here, I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too," Theo said quietly. They smiled at each other, sharing a moment, and then they stepped inside.

Liam fought against the weight pushing down on his shoulders to gently place Brett down in the middle of the clearing. Only then, did he kneel, gasping for breath, Theo fell onto his knees on Brett's other side, and they glanced at each other, reaching over to clasp their hands together.

Soul Alpha, the Night Wolf said, regarding him where he sat just inside the clearing, legs crossed. He was in his human form, his eyes glittering with alien emotion.

"Night Wolf," Liam said, dipping his head respectfully.

Mated One, it said, looking at Theo.

Theo dropped his head, trembling. The Night Wolf nodded, looking back at Liam.

You wish to add the Bright One to your pack, he said, indicating Brett lying face-up between them.

"Yes," Liam nodded. "I saved him as you bid."

You needed the Bright One, he said with a dismissive shrug. He stood, slowly approaching Brett, running a hand through his hair with an air of curiousity. He sneered as he examined the wound in Brett's side, hand twisting through the air as he siphoned out the poison and threw the ball of it from the clearing. A long finger threaded the skin back together, the mark glowing silver.

Satisfied, he turned to look at Theo. He moved to crouch in front of him, angling his head up so that he could gaze into Theo's eyes.

You are troubled, he said.

"It's nothing," Theo said, averting his gaze.

The Trinity must be whole if it is to survive, the Night Wolf growled.

Theo glanced back at him, startled. The Night Wolf waited, his gaze penetrating into his soul. "I have nightmares, from my time in Hell. My sister takes back her heart," he admitted, shame colouring his voice.

Liam frowned from where he watched. Theo had never said anything.

The Night Wolf shoved Theo onto his back, teeth bared, silver claws digging into his chest around his heart.

Wight, begone from this place. He commanded, the air swirling around him as his eyes glowed electric blue. Theo cried out, writhing as black smoke poured from his mouth.

The Night Wolf caught the smoke in his mouth, tearing it asunder with a snarl. When he retreated from Theo, Liam saw the black dripping from his powerful jaws.

"Thank you," he said, just before the Night Wolf vanished. He looked back at him, eyes holding weight.

Care for your packmates, he instructed, and then he was gone.

The presence lifted, and Liam scrambled over to Theo, who was examining the glowing silver claw marks on his chest. "I guess I got a mark as well," he said ruefully.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Liam asked, brushing his fingers over the marks on Theo's chest.

"I thought I could handle it," Theo admitted.

"You don't have to handle things on your own anymore," Liam said, taking his hand. "We share our burdens."

"You don't want my burdens," Theo whispered.

"I want everything," Liam said firmly. Theo's eyes searched his face, but he said nothing, tension clear in his shoulders as he sat up. "Theo," Liam said, feeling his heart ache."I chose you, all of you. The good and the bad."

"I know," Theo said, his expression pained, "but I don't deserve you."

"It's not about deserve," Liam snapped.

"Then what is it about?" Theo asked, tilting his head.

Liam brought Theo's hand up to his chest to where his soulmark glowed a faint blue. "It's about love," Liam said quietly. "It's about need and want and desire. It's about standing by each other no matter what. It's about kindness and strength and leaning on each other through the hard times. I am yours."

"As you are mine," Theo finished, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

"You accepted me," Liam said gently. "Did you not realise that I accepted you too?"

Theo's face crumpled and Liam pulled him close, soothing hands stroking down his back as Theo cried into his chest.

Eventually, the storm passed, and Theo pulled back, panting slightly as Liam tenderly brushed the tears from his cheeks.

"How do you feel?" He asked quietly.

"Open," Theo said, frowning. "Does that make sense?"

Liam thought of how he felt after one of his episodes, after all of his rage was spent and there was nothing else left, just a huge wound in his chest gaping wide.

"Yeah," he muttered. "It does."

Liam looked down at Brett. The pained expression was gone from his face and he looked peaceful, his eyes closed.

"Should we wake him?" Theo asked.

He leaned over Brett to examine the glowing scar on his side. Running a fingertip down it, he smiled as Brett shivered. "No need," Liam smirked. "He's already awake."

"I didn't want to interrupt," Brett sighed, opening his eyes to look up at him. Liam scoffed. "What? It was touching, very sentimental. It would have been rude."

"Since when have you cared about being rude?" Liam asked curiously.

"Since you just saved my life," Brett returned, pulling himself up on his elbows as he peered down at his side. "What's with the glowing?"

"It's a soulmark," Theo said. "We have them as well."

"Huh," Brett said. "Well, that's a thing, I guess." He looked at their soulmarks and then up at Liam. "Does that mean I'm your soulmate?"

"Looks that way," Liam shrugged.

"And him too?" Brett asked, eyes flicking to Theo and back.

"The Night Wolf called us The Trinity," Liam nodded.

"The Night Wolf is a legend," Brett frowned.

"Looked pretty real to me," Theo muttered, rubbing at his chest.

"He's real," Liam agreed.

"And he wants the three of us to get together?" Brett drawled, lips upturned in a smirk. "Kinky."

"Are you kinkshaming the Night Wolf?" Theo asked, bemused.

A low growl pierced the air, and the three of them looked around nervously.

"Nope," Brett squeaked. They waited, but the presence was gone. "So, what happens now?" Brett asked. His silver eyes bore into Liam, and he understood now why the Night Wolf had called him Bright One. There was something in his eyes, something about him that lit up the air, a luminosity to his skin that made your eyes cling.

"You have to decide if this is a thing you want," Liam said seriously.

"But, if we're soul fated-" Brett began, but Liam cut him off.

"I don't care Brett, you get a choice in this. You'll be mated to us, you'll be in my pack, I'll be your Alpha. It's a big deal," Liam said.

Liam rose to his feet slowly, one hand reaching down to each of his boys. He helped them up and they stood in a circle, all looking at each other.

"You're really ok with this?" Brett asked Theo. "Sharing him?"

"You wanna argue with the Night Wolf?" Theo said.

"That's not an answer," Brett pointed out.

"I don't know, yet," Theo said with a frustrated growl. "I don't even know you."

"We can figure it out later," Liam said. "Come on. Lori's waiting in the car, she'll want to know that you're alright, Brett."

Brett nodded, stepping out of the clearing and wrinkling up his nose as he gathered up his filthy clothes.

"I have spares, in the truck," Theo offered. Brett gazed at him, eyes weighing, before nodding slowly.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

Liam released a breath he hadn't even known he was holding when some of the tension finally dissipated. Maybe this could work after all.

None of them bothered with their shirts or jackets. They were all covered in poison and blood, definitely beyond repair. Liam thought his jeans were probably salvageable if he washed them a few times, so he pulled them on. Theo's sweats were probably alright as well.

They hurried back to Theo's truck, finding Lori dozing in the passenger seat. Theo chucked an old pair of sweatpants to Brett, who pulled them on with a grateful smile.

Brett walked around the car, opening the door and waking his sister.

"Hey," he said gently.

"Oh my god," she shrieked, surging forward into his arms. "You're okay."

"Looks that way," Brett agreed, pulling back to look down at her with fond eyes.

"What happened?" Lori asked, hand trailing down his chest as she examined his scar.

"The Night Wolf apparently," Brett shrugged, leaning against the open door.

Lori whirled her head around to look at Liam as he climbed into the backseat of the car. "That was the Night Wolf?"

"Wait, you saw it too?" Brett complained. "Why did everyone see it but me?"

She ignored him, looking at Liam. "Yeah," Liam said.

"And it gave Brett a soulmark too?" She pressed, glancing between Liam and Theo's chests.

"You ask a lot of questions that have obvious answers," Theo grumbled as he got into the driver's seat. She glared at him, but Brett laughed.

"He's got a point," he smirked.

"Can you get in the car so we can go home, please?" Theo asked. "It's like, four in the morning."

"Home?" Lori asked.

"Liam's place," Theo said with a sigh, starting the truck as Brett closed Lori's door and then opened the back door, climbing inside. "Buckle up, kids."

The drive was spent in contemplative silence. Liam stared out the window, eyelids drooping as he struggled to stay awake now that all of the adrenaline had worn off. When they got to his house, Liam dragged his feet, moving lethargically as he tidied up the spare room for Lori. Thankfully, most of Theo's stuff was in his room so it didn't take long.

"Good night," he said tiredly as he stood at the door.

"Wait," she hissed. "Where's Brett sleeping?"

"Where do you think?" Liam said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"He nearly died," she growled quietly.

"Exactly why he's not leaving my sight for at least a week," Liam grumbled as he shut the door firmly in her face.

He walked into his room, finding Theo sitting on his bed in his boxers, hair damp. "Brett's in the shower," he said, the dark circles under his eyes making him look exhausted.

"No problem," Liam sighed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"You know I don't mind," Theo said against his lips.

"Hmm?" Liam asked.

"Brett joining us. I don't know him, but somehow-" he trailed off, looking thoughtful. Liam pulled away, looking down at him, waiting for him to find the right words. "I don't know, it feels right."

"You can get to know him, before anything happens," Liam said quietly.

"You need to claim him though," Theo pointed out. "He needs you to."

"That doesn't mean that you two need to be involved," Liam said. Theo smiled, shaking his head.

"I know, but well, I mean he's very attractive," Theo grinned tiredly.

"He is," Liam agreed. He kissed Theo again, smoothing a hand through his hair. "Go to sleep, love. I'll wait up for him."

"Kay," Theo mumbled with a smile, crawling under the covers, asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Liam watched him for a moment before walking over to the bathroom.

He knocked. "Can I come in?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah," Brett replied.

Liam opened the door, closing it carefully behind him. He walked over to the basin, filling it with warm water.

"You okay?" Liam asked, glancing at Brett through the steamy reflection of the mirror.

"I'll live," Brett sniggered.

Liam rolled his eyes, grabbing a wash cloth and cleaning his arms, chest and face. He was far too tired to be bothered with a shower.

He stared down at the murky water, pulling out the plug, trying to swallow down a bone-weary sigh. What would have happened to Brett if the Night Wolf hadn't woken him? If he hadn't been an Alpha? If he hadn't been fast enough?

The what-ifs choked him, doubt swirling around him like a heavy cloak, making him shake, until suddenly he was pulled back against a damp chest.

"Hey, hey,' Brett said soothingly. "It's alright, Liam. I'm fine, I swear."

Liam leaned back into him, taking a deep breath and letting the other wolf's heat and scent bring him back to the present.

"Thanks," he whispered hoarsely.

"Anytime," Brett muttered, pressing a kiss to the side of his head absentmindedly, drifting away to grab a towel and dry off. Liam watched him, eyes tracing down Brett's skin.

He had never let himself look, when he and Brett had been on the same lacrosse team at Devenford Prep. Back then, he had not been ready to acknowledge that maybe he was not all that straight after all, and Brett had been untouchable, an ice prince who protected himself with his sharp wit. Liam hadn't been willing to risk getting hurt.

But there had always been something between them, a charged silence, a lingering touch, a heated look, something that neither of them had ever put voice to or acknowledged. The promise of someday had been shattered by Liam's episode, but since Liam had become a werewolf as well they had slowly started rebuilding the trust between them.

"You're staring," Brett said. Liam looked up, startled by the heat in Brett's eyes. "You used to do that a lot," he said, moving closer and caging Liam in against the basin, echoing Liam's thoughts. "You were sneaky about it, but I could always smell how interested you were."

Liam blushed. He hadn't really considered the fact that because Brett was a werewolf and would have been able to smell his chemo-signals.

"Lust and guilt," Brett mysed. "You wanted me but you felt bad about it. That's why I never approached you."

"Really?" Liam frowned.

"I wasn't about to force a kid out of the closet," Brett shrugged.

"But you were interested?" Liam asked tentatively.

Brett looked down at Liam, eyes heated, trailing over his arms and the hair that covered his chest.

"Oh yeah," Brett breathed. "I was interested."

He leaned down, giving Liam plenty of time to move away. Liam surged up to meet him, reaching up to grip his shoulders as their lips crashed together.

Liam moaned, and Brett swallowed the sound eagerly, tongue pressing into his mouth and tasting him. His head swam when he finally pulled away to suck in a breath.

"Wow," Brett said, eyes wide and lips kiss-bruised as he stared down at Liam. The boy brought up a hand to brush over his lips, feeling how tender they were. He nodded dumbly. Even back then, he'd known that kissing Brett would be like this, wild and all-encompassing.

"Claim me," Brett said, kissing up his neck and whispering hotly in his ear.

"You were hurt," Liam gasped as Brett attacked his neck, kissing and biting, his teeth scraping over Liam's pulse.

"I'm fine," Brett purred.

"You should rest," Liam whimpered. Brett sucked on his neck, leaving a dark bruise. Liam felt his knees growing weak.

"I'm not tired," Brett said, smiling against his neck, pressing his naked body against Liam and rubbing against him. Liam felt the evidence of his arousal, could smell it swirling through the air around them, making him dizzy.

"Brett," he groaned, fingers tightening on his shoulders, his claws slipping out and pricking the skin.

"Please," Brett whispered, desperate now, turning his neck to the side. "Liam please."

He couldn't help but lean in, his nose sliding along the exposed skin, scenting the other wolf, filling his lungs with Brett's unique scent. His mouth watered as he pressed his lips to Brett's pulse, feeling it fluttering wildly beneath the skin.

Liam flipped him around, his hands slipping from Brett's shoulders to around his waist, holding him close, Brett leaning back against his chest.

His eyes glowed red as he met Brett's gaze in the reflection of the mirror.

"Last chance," Liam warned.

"God Liam, please," Brett wriggled back against him, eyes wild, "do it now."

"Hands on the counter," Liam said firmly, "and spread your legs."

Brett obeyed immediately, and Liam stepped back, red eyes flicking down Brett's naked back appreciatively. He opened one of the drawers, pulling out some lube and wetting his fingers. Brett whined as he circled his entrance with one slick digit, teasing him.

He clicked his tongue disapprovingly as Brett tried to press back against it, and the other boy froze. Liam smiled as he slowly inserted his finger, sliding it in and out.

"Liam," Brett pleaded. Liam watched him in the mirror, enjoying the way his name looked on Brett's lips.

He added a second finger, his gaze never leaving Brett's, watching every minute emotion flick across his expressive face. The pleasure, the frustration, the desperation, the need.

The third finger made Brett's head fall back, eyes fluttering closed, mouth open. His fingers dug into the counter, turning white. Liam finally allowed his eyes to drop, watching the enchanting sight of his fingers pressing inside of Brett's body.

He pulled his fingers out and Brett whined. Liam stepped back, waiting, a smirk on his lips as he watched Brett in the mirror, one hand lazily stroking over his cock. Brett bit his lip, eyes burning into his and Liam raised a challenging eyebrow. Part of him was enjoying this, holding this power over the other wolf. Brett had always pushed him from day one, and Liam wanted to needle at him, to see if he would actually accept his leadership.

Brett growled his frustration, and Liam's smirk widened.

"Something you want, Brett?" He grinned.

"Are you really going to make me ask?" Brett scowled.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna make you ask," he drawled.

Brett's shoulders tensed, but then slumped as he sighed, ducking his face to hide his expression. Liam waited, biting back a laugh, eyes twinkling, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Claim me," he whispered.

Liam hummed, stepping closer. "I didn't catch that."

"Don't," Brett pleaded.

"Go on," Liam said gently. "You need to say it, and I need to hear it."

Brett took a shaky breath, finally looking back up to meet Liam's gaze. "I'm yours," he said, his expression vulnerable, his lower lip trembling. "I want you to claim me so everyone knows it."

"Good boy," Liam said, stepping closer to press a kiss to Brett's heated skin, leaving a trail of soft kisses along his shoulder and up his neck. Brett leaned into the contact and Liam wrapped his arms around him, hands exploring the hard muscles of his chest and stomach.

"I don't want you to be gentle," Brett said, eyes darkening. Liam looked up as he sucked a mark against Brett's neck, watching it bruise with a satisfied smile.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on it," he smirked.

He pulled away, pressing firmly on the centre of Brett's back, bending him over the sink. Liam admired the view as he uncapped the lube again, spreading the liquid over his throbbing erection and then chucking the bottle back into the drawer.

"Keep it down," Liam demanded. "I don't want you waking anyone up." He didn't give Brett time to respond, lining himself up and then plunging inside. Brett groaned quietly, turning his head into his arm and biting down to muffle the moans of pleasure slipping from his lips as Liam set a punishing pace, hips snapping with every thrust, pressing Brett into the counter.

Liam could feel Brett's heartbeat hammering beneath his hand that still held the other boy down. He was alive, he hadn't lost him, and the desperate relief he felt made his wolf howl in his chest with every thrust. It was hard and fast and just exactly what they both needed. Liam pressed in closer, his chest pressing along Brett's back as he ground inside of him, one hand reaching around to stroke Brett's cock. Brett whimpered into his arm, and Liam smiled, his eyes drifting shut as he focussed on the pleasure.

"M'close," Brett whispered and Liam looked up, meeting his golden gaze. Liam felt his own eyes flash red in response, and he increased his speed as he brought Brett closer and closer to the edge.

"Come for me, bright one," his wolf snarled, hand slipping into Brett's hair and pulling it so that he was arched back, exposing his neck to their fangs.

"Yes, please," Brett moaned, hips stuttering as he tried to meet Liam's thrusts, chasing his orgasm. They smelt the other wolf's release, felt it dripping down their hand, before they bit down on the soft skin of Brett's neck, claiming his soul as their own.

Liam remembered at the last minute to hold back his howl, instead giving a low growl as he thrust even harder, panting into Brett's neck as he came deep inside of him. Blood pooled in his mouth, tasting sweet and rich and he sucked on the mark he had made as he held Brett against him.

"Oh god," Brett whispered, shuddering in his hold. "That was intense." Liam hummed against his neck, licking a final time before pulling back to admire the deep bruise he had created.

He glanced up at Brett, whose eyes were fixed over Liam's shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I thought I saw-" Brett trailed off, looking uncertain.

He felt it then, the presence of the Night Wolf. He nipped at Liam's calf and then vanished. "Big, isn't he?" Liam smirked.

Brett's eyes were wide as he nodded. Liam kissed his neck and then stepped back reluctantly. He was exhausted, and he could smell that Brett was as well. He grabbed the washcloth that he had discarded earlier, quickly cleaning himself and then Brett, who allowed the contact, watching him with a sleepy sort of contentment.

"Come on," Liam said, taking his hand. "Time for bed."

Brett followed him into the room, and they both stood at the foot of the bed, watching Theo's sleeping form. Liam could hear the wheels in his mind turning as he frowned down at the chimera.

"Are you sure Theo is okay with this?" Brett asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure," Liam said with a soft smile, leaning up to kiss Brett soothingly. "We can talk about it when we wake up, okay?"

"Okay," Brett agreed.

With one last kiss, Liam crawled into bed, flopping onto his back with a happy sigh. He held his arms open and Brett joined him, curling up against his side. Theo turned as well, seaking Liam's heat, rubbing his face against Liam's neck with a sleepy mumble.

Liam pulled his boys close, wrapping his arms around them.

The Trinity must close their bond, the Night Wolf huffed from the end of the bed. Liam blinked, looking up at him blearily.

"We will," he whispered.

It must be done before the Moon comes, was his final warning before disappearing.

Liam turned to bury his nose in Brett's neck, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, his wolf rumbling in satisfaction at their combined scents. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam woke to a hard cock nudging against him and fingers trailing up his spine. He shivered, and a low chuckled sounded in his ear.

"Wake up, baby wolf," Theo whispered, licking a long stripe up his neck.

He groaned, two sets of hands roaming his skin, heating slowly under their ministrations, eyelids fluttering open to find silver eyes looking down at him.

"Good morning," Brett rumbled, a smirk dancing at the corner of his lips.

Liam smiled, eyes lidded, arms reaching up to clasp Brett's shoulders and pull him down for a soft, unhurried kiss.

"Morning," he said quietly. Brett hummed against his mouth, returning his kiss, tongue dipping inside his mouth to taste him languidly.

He turned his head and Theo kissed him as well, Liam sighing into his mouth as Theo nipped at his bottom lip and then down his jaw, sucking on his pulse, making him moan. Brett reclaimed his mouth, kissing him harder, hands moving with more urgency as he buried his hands in Liam's hair.

"Oh my god," Liam whimpered against Brett's lips as Theo gripped his hips, holding him still as he nuzzled at his slowly hardening cock, coaxing it to life.

Theo focussed on the base of his cock, suckling it, licking over it again and again, and it thickened underneath his skillful mouth.

Brett glanced down and bit his lip, gasping as he watched it swell.

"Oh fuck," he breathed, reaching down the stroke over the slight bulge at the base of his cock. Liam gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his knot. "I want it," Brett said, fingers rubbing over it, teasing him along with Theo's mouth, making Liam writhe.

"W-what?" Liam stammered, lust fogging his mind.

"You didn't give me your knot last night," Brett reminded him, pouting.

"I was tired," Liam cried out, bucking his hips as Theo swallowed down his length, his lips pressing against Brett's fingers.

"You don't look tired now," Brett said, squeezing his cock.

Theo pulled off with an obscene pop, looking up Liam's body. "Lube is in the bathroom," he informed him.

"I remember," Brett smirked, pulling away from Liam and going into the bathroom, returning moments later with the small tube.

"Theo," Liam warned breathily, panting, his chest heaving.

He laughed and pulled away. "Yeah, I know." He smiled at Liam, before turning to look up at Brett. He got to his feet slowly and Brett looked down at him. Liam could hear his heart racing in his chest and scent his nerves.

"Come here," Liam said. "Both of you."

They crawled up the bed on either side of him and he sat up, crossing his legs. He smiled at them, pressing a soft kiss to Theo's mouth, licking into his mouth and enjoying the salty taste on his tongue, before turning and kissing Brett.

Then he leaned back into the pillows and waited, a smirk on his face.

In the faint light of morning it was harder to see their marks, but as they closed the distance between them, Liam could see the silver light illuminating their skin. Theo placed his hand on Brett's chest, running his thumb back and forth over his soulmark, making the taller boy shudder. Brett brushed his fingers lightly over the claw marks on Theo's chest, watching him through lidded eyes.

The air was charged as they studied each other, and then one, or both, swayed forward and their lips connected. Light exploded.

It was like the whole world had frozen, taking a deep breath and now it was rushing in fast forward to make up for lost time. The two boys in front of him were lost in each other, lips dragging, soft moans dripping from their lips, hands clutching and roaming as they tried to get closer, almost clawing at each other in their haste. Liam's eyes were wide as he watched them, completely awed.

He held his hand tightly around the base of his cock, holding back his knot, feeling a little desperate. This was the hottest thing he'd ever witnessed in his life. Hotter than watching Theo come apart underneath him, hotter than watching Brett's face in the mirror as he fucked into him, because it was both of them, both of his boys together. Fuck, he wasn't going to survive this.

Brett pulled away first, eyes dazed with lust as he looked from Theo and down at Liam. He leaned down and kissed him, sighing into his mouth as Theo soothed a hand down his back and rubbed his thumb over his hole. Liam kissed his neck as he turned his head to look back at Theo. "Prepare me," he begged. "Please Theo."

Liam grabbed his chin and brought his mouth back, kissing him, wrapping both arms around his neck as he tasted Brett's mouth. He swallowed every moan and whimper, feeling him shudder against him as Theo slicked a finger and pressed it inside of him.

"Another one," Liam said, gazing down Brett's body to where Theo was biting into the meat of his ass, sliding his finger in and out of Brett's body.

"So bossy," Theo purred, licking over the fading bruise. Brett's voice trembled as he moaned, and Liam reached down between them to grip his cock, pumping it slowly.

Liam flashed his eyes at him and Theo growled, eyes flashing in response, adding the second finger.

The two of them worked Brett into a frenzy, building the pleasure higher and higher, with Theo fucking him open with his fingers and kissing and licking and biting everywhere that he could reach, his marks disappearing almost as soon as he made them, and Liam with one hand around Brett's neck, kissing him possessively, while the other stroked his cock lightly, just enough to tease.

"Please," Brett begged, writhing between them. "God, I need your cock inside me, Liam. I need to feel your knot."

"You're mouthy today," Liam smirked, tightening his hand slightly and nipping at his lower lip. "I like it."

Brett moaned and Liam took his hand away from Brett's cock, running it through his hair gently and then smoothing it down his cheek.

Theo paused, watching them with dark eyes and Liam glanced down at him. "What are you doing?" He growled. "I didn't tell you to stop."

He raised an eyebrow at him, lips quirking into a sinful smile. "Bossy alpha," he purred, resuming the press of his fingers over Brett's prostate. "You're so hot like this."

Brett whined, his whole body shuddering with pleasure and Liam kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear. "Are you going to cum, Brett?"

"Yes," he panted, groaning as Theo increased his pace.

"Stop," Liam commanded. Theo stopped his movements immediately.

"No, please," Brett gasped, pressing back on Theo's fingers. Liam looked at Theo, and he removed the fingers entirely.

"Not yet," Liam smirked. "I want to hear you beg first."

The pout Brett gave him only served to make him chuckle, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Brett had submitted to him the night before. He'd do it again to get what he wanted.

Liam leaned back against the pillow, letting his hands drop. "I'm waiting," he said, giving the taller boy a cocky smirk and flashing his red eyes at him. The defiance in his eyes dimmed as he dropped them, baring his neck. His wolf purred and Liam shot up, gripping his hair with one hand as he licked up Brett's neck, running his fangs over Brett's pulse point again and again, until he was whimpering and pliant. Theo crawled up the bed, kneeling beside them and watching with rapt fascination.

"That's so fucking hot," he whispered, palming his cock.

Liam pulled away, settling back into the bed once more. A glance at Theo made him lie beside him, snuggling close and wrapping himself around Liam, one hand rubbing idly up and down his chest. They both looked up at Brett, who still knelt at Liam's feet, watching them through lidded eyes.

He looked so vulnerable, kneeling there, that Liam's fingers itched, wanting to trace away the frown and turn his pout into a smile, but something about Brett tugged at his heart, making him want to crack him open and see the truth of him. So, he waited and watched, eyes burning into his soul, demanding total surrender.

He knew the moment that Brett truly surrendered, saw it in his eyes, and he knew then that Brett was his, completely his. "Please, Liam," he whispered, his voice strong but needy, like a part of him relished in giving up his control. "Please, I'll be so good for you. I need you so much." He rubbed a hand up and down Liam's calf, fingers twitching as the need made him shudder. Liam could feel it, feel how much he needed this.

"Come here baby," he said, beckoning him closer, and Brett crawled up and into his lap, hiding his face in Liam's neck, shaking like a leaf. "Shhh, it's okay," Liam soothed him, pressing soft kisses along his shoulder, feeling the heat coming off him in waves, heat that hadn't been there moments before. "I've got you, sweetheart."

"He's gone into heat, just like that," Theo said, sounding awed as he stroked a hand up Brett's arm, feeling the warmth he exuded.

Liam sat up slowly, arms still wrapped around Brett as he scooped him into his arms. "Sit up a bit," he said to Theo. The other boy grabbed the pillows and stuffed them behind him so that he was sitting upright. "Brett," Liam said gently, smoothing a hand through his hair. "Sweetheart, I'm gonna put you down for a second, is that okay?"

Brett made a noise of protest and Liam pulled away, lifting his chin. He kissed him softly but thoroughly, until he was making eager noises into his mouth, rutting against him.

He awkwardly shuffled with Brett wrapped around him like a koala, placing the boy down with his back against Theo's chest. Brett arched his back, mewling as Liam moved away to grab the lube, but Theo distracted him. He grabbed Brett's hands and placed them over his head, kissing along his arm while his hands trailed down Brett's chest, stroking over his stomach.

"Mmm, you're so warm," Theo groaned.

Brett tangled his hands in Theo's hair, sighing as he shifted restlessly, eyes lidded as he watched Liam, waiting impatiently.

Liam returned, slicking his fingers and pressing them in. He glanced down at his cock, where his knot was still half-formed. He wouldn't be able to fuck Brett without hurting him, not yet at least., not until he was opened up a bit more.

He added even more lube, massaging his walls coaxing them open. Brett sighed, undulating against Theo, who groaned as Brett's ass rubbed against his cock.

"You want to go first?" Liam suggested, looking down at Theo.

"Fuck yes," Theo breathed.

"How does that sound?" Liam asked Brett, leaning over him and kissing him softly, fingers still moving inside of him. "You want Theo inside you, stretching you out?"

"And then you'll fuck me? With your knot?" Brett asked, panting as Liam's fingers brushed over his prostate, making him jolt.

"Definitely," Liam promised, nipping at his lip.

"Don't you want me?" Theo asked roughly, biting his shoulder, his voice a low growl. Brett turned to look at him, eyes burning silver.

"Of course I fucking want you," Brett said, rubbing against him again, groaning. "Your cock feels so good."

Liam grabbed Brett's hips, lifting him up a bit further on Theo's chest. Theo's cock sprang free and Liam stroked it a few times, glancing up to see both boys watching him hungrily as he slicked up Theo's cock. He smirked, rubbing the head of Theo's cock over Brett's hole, teasing them both.

They both whined, Theo bucking his hips as he tried to force himself deeper.

"Yes," Brett hissed. "Oh fuck, yes, please."

Liam helped ease Theo's gorgeous thick cock inside of Brett, his mouth watering as he watched it slowly sink inside. "Oh fuck, this is so hot," he breathed, watching as Brett's ass greedily sucked Theo inside. They both moaned as Theo shifted his hips, working his way in, easing in and out, a little further each time.

"You're so tight," Theo said through gritted teeth, trying to hold back.

"Theo," Brett panted. "God, please move."

Liam pushed one of Brett's legs up, smirking as Theo sunk in even deeper. "Fuck," Theo growled. "I'm not gonna last long."

"You're doing great," Liam assured him, watching with rapt fascination as Theo fucked up into Brett, his thick cock stretching Brett open, making the other boy's cock bounce against his stomach with every thrust.

Liam leaned down, licking up his length, humming around the tip, enjoying the way Brett's moans turned high and breathy.

He alternated his licks with Theo's thrusts. Lick, thrust, lick thrust, punctuated with the occasional swirl of his tongue around the head of Brett's cock. Cum leaked from Brett's cock and he lapped it up greedily as Brett dropped one hand to grip his hair, cursing as Liam's tongue ran along his slit, seeking more of it.

"Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna cum," he warned, his ass clenching around Theo's cock, trembling as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He cried out as Theo fucked him hard and fast, as Liam pumped his cock and tapped it against his tongue, as he stared down at Liam, his eyes wide blown with lust, and then it was too much, and his grip tightened in Liam's hair, forcing his mouth onto his cock as he came down the back of his throat.

Theo choked out a groan as Brett's ass clamped down on him, grinding up into him until he came, biting down on Brett's shoulder and muffling his cries. Brett went pliant, hand releasing Liam's hair and carding through it as Liam licked him clean, and then watching through lidded eyes as he sat back, licking his lips to make sure he hadn't missed a single drop.

"You're ridiculous hot," Brett sighed, letting his hand drop to his stomach, shuddering as Theo's cock slipped out of his body.

Liam watched the cum dribbling from his ass, licking his lips again, and Brett's eyes widened as Liam leaned closer.

"Oh fuck," he whined, bucking as Liam licked over his dripping hole.

The slurping noises that Liam made were obscene, and Brett's cock twitched with every swipe of his tongue over his sensitive hole, moaning wildly.

"Liam," he cried, writhing now, desperate to be filled. "Please."

His eyes glowed as he sat up, fangs pressing against his lips, a rumble starting in his chest and slipping from his lips. The need to fuck and claim was making his head swim. He could smell the sweet scent of Brett's heat, could feel the bond between them forming, calling him home.

He leaned over Brett's body, rubbing his cock against him as he kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue into Brett's mouth, making him taste his cum mixed in with Theo's.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked, smiling against Brett's lips, rubbing his tip over Brett's ass, teasing him with just his tip.

"Yes," Brett groaned. Theo grabbed his legs, pulling them up and Liam winked at him. Theo gave him a cocky smile in return, biting his lip and watching Liam with dark eyes. "Please Liam, I need you inside me now."

Liam wasn't gentle. He thrust all the way in, seating himself inside of Brett's tight ass with a groan. He stalled at the base, and Brett cried out, reaching down to spread his cheeks wider, mouth gaping open. "Yes, yes," he chanted, bucking his hips up. Liam's knot slipped inside and Brett's ass clenched around him, holding him in.

"Fuck," Liam growled, biting through his lip, grinding into him, claws digging into Brett's ass.

His knot swelled even more and Liam whimpered, feeling lightheaded as blood rushed south. It felt so amazing, so overwhelming. His cock was so sensitive that every twitch of Brett's tight hole around his cock made him cry out.

He fell forwards, kissing Brett with a desperation that was equally matched, kissing and biting into each other's mouths, moaning and sighing, kiss after kiss, lips clinging and tongues stroking. Brett held him close, wrapping his legs around his waist now, shuddering as another orgasm approached, making him scream. Liam felt his cum spurting between them and moaned, the way Brett clenched around his sensitive cock making him snarl, fangs bared.

"Do it, do it now," Brett groaned, pleaded, prayed, mouth gaping open, too fucked out to kiss Liam back now, and Liam was too far gone to do anything other than rut against him and lick over his pulse, feeling Brett's racing heart beneath his lips and tongue.

"Go on baby," Theo said hoarsely, smoothing his sweaty hair out of his face. "Claim him."

He'd already bitten the other wolf the night before, it wasn't him that needed to claim him. "It has to be you," he gasped, writhing as he tried to grind further inside of Brett, chasing friction, so close.

Theo's eyes widened and he licked his lips, fangs dropping into his mouth. Liam returned to kissing Brett, licking into his pliant mouth, while Theo took his place, nibbling over his pulse and making Brett keen, rocking up into Liam.

"Bite me," Brett rumbled and Theo did as he was told, opening his mouth wide and sinking his fangs into Brett's neck with a roar. Brett moaned and Liam cursed as Brett clenched around him once more. The bond was flickering, so close, so close.

"Now you," Liam whimpered. "Brett, please."

Theo licked over the mark he'd made and maneuvered out from underneath Brett until he could lean over him, offering his neck. The change in angle made Liam cry out, sinking even deeper, and Brett snarled as he lunged up and bit Theo hard, making blood pool in his mouth. The bond snapped into place and Liam arched his back, crying, as his orgasm was ripped from his body, pulse after pulse of cum emptying inside of Brett as blue and silver light pulsed around the room, getting brighter and brighter.

They heard an eerie howl as the light turned a brilliant gold and then faded, leaving stars in their eyes that they blinked back as they collapsed in a pile, breathing hard.

"Fuck," Theo whispered, the first to recover, easing himself off of Brett and flopping onto his back beside him. "That was intense."

Liam grimaced as he slipped out of Brett's body, making him whine. He crawled up the bed and curled up alongside him, resting his head on Brett's chest and pressing a soft kiss to his skin, leaching away some of the pain. Brett sighed and hid his face in Liam's hair, rumbling his contentment. Theo turned as well, draping a hand over Liam's side and snuggling his face into the crook of Brett's neck, lips pressed against his mark.

They lay like that for a long time, drifting in and out of sleep, kissing lazily, fingernails trailing over shivering skin, warm and content.

Liam could feel their bond, could see it glowing behind his eyes. He knew that Brett and Theo could be anywhere in the world and he could still find them, could still feel them in his chest. It was humbling and awe-inspiring, and the love he felt for them made him feel stronger than ever. Had he ever felt peace like this?

Of course, peace never lasted.

Liam stood at the window of his room, looking out into the darkness, the soulmark on his chest itching and pulsing. Something was wrong.

He picked up his phone and called Brett, who answered on the first ring.

"What's wrong?" Brett asked urgently.

"You feel it too?" Liam asked.

"Is Theo with you?" Was Brett's only reponse.

Liam felt his stomach drop, the world sliding out from under his feet. "Theo," he whispered brokenly. "Where's Theo?"

"I'll be there in five minutes. You try calling him now," Brett said, hanging up the phone.

Liam's hands trembled as he dialed Theo's number, listening to it ring. He already knew there would be no answer.

"Hey it's Theo, leave a message."

He bit back a sob, giving himself thirty seconds to panic and pace the room before going into Alpha mode.

The bond in his chest pulsed but wasn't broken, not yet at least, so wherever Theo was, he was alive. That meant he could be tracked.

He dialled Scott's number but there was no answer. "Scott, Theo has gone missing. There's something wrong. I need your help so please call me back straight away."

The next call was to Parrish, another message left. Why was it that when HE had a crisis, everyone was busy?

He heard tires screech outside and ran down the stairs, rushing to get into Brett's car and slamming the door shut behind him.

"No one's answering," Liam growled.

"We'll find him on our own," Brett said, eyes burning gold as he took off down the street towards the preserve.

They followed the feeling burning inside them and found the Night Wolf at the edge of the road, head turned up to the wind.

Hunters , he rumbled. Find, protect.

He ran alongside the car, weaving through the trees just out of sight of incoming traffic, a reassuring presence at their shoulder. The trail led them to Deaton's clinic and Theo's car in the parking lot, riddled with bullet holes and stinking of blood and wolfsbane.

"What was he doing here?" Liam hissed, examining the car. He found Theo's phone on the floor by the driver's seat, Liam's number up on the screen.

"They took him in a car," Brett said, eyes narrowed as he followed the specks of blood to a pool next to some tyre tracks, like they had carried him and then dumped him on the ground before opening the door and forcing him inside.

"Can you follow the scent?" Liam asked.

"Between the blood, the poison and the bond," Brett growled. "I don't think it will be that hard."

They left the car behind, tracking on foot instead. The Night Wolf paced alongside them, human and sticking to the shadows.

The three of them descended upon the warehouse, sleek, dangerous and feral.

The lock broke in Liam's hand, the door creaking as it swung open, the only warning the hunters got before they launched through it, eyes glowing and fangs bared, incapacitating anyone and everyone they came across whether they held a gun in their hands or not.

Theo's pain was sour in his nostrils, making him far less careful than he would have been otherwise. None of the hunters would be getting up anytime soon.

He barrelled through the last door, finding a man standing with a remote in his hand, turning it and grinning as the three werewolves tied to the electrified fence howled.

"Big mistake," Brett snarled, tackling him the ground while Liam dived for the remote, turning it off.

Liam freed the two other wolves, disinterested as they ran out of the room.

Theo, he left where he was for the time being.

He stood over Brett, watching as he methodically broke every bone in the hunter's hands, his screams of agony like music to their ears.

"Will that do?" Brett asked, glancing up at Liam, wild anger dancing behind his eyes.

"Knock him out and chuck him with the others," Liam nodded, his voice cold and distant.

Brett stood up, dragging the hunter behind him, knocking him out with a blow to the back of the head and piling him with the other unconscious bodies. When he returned, he found Liam standing in front of Theo, eyes blazing red as they trailed over his body.

"You're angry with me," Theo said quietly, still shaking from the aftershocks.

"No," Liam shook his head slowly. "I'm not angry."

"Then what?" Theo asked.

"Terrified," Liam admitted, stepping closer, slipping a hand under Theo's shirt and pressing it against his stomach, leaching away the pain. His other hand cupped Theo's face, and the wolf turned into his hand, rubbing against it. "I nearly lost you.

"I'm right here," Theo said, kissing his palm. "You saved me, Liam. I'm fine."

"This time," Liam agreed, eyes shuttered.

"Liam," Brett said, moving behind him, wrapping his arms around his chest and kissing the side of his head. "Theo's fine. Let's go home."

He shook in Brett's arms. "I can't," he whispered. He pulled his hand away from Theo's stomach, the black sliding away down his veins. "I can't lose him."

"You haven't lost anyone," Brett said firmly. "Liam, we're both right here, you can see us and touch us."

Liam pulled away from him, glancing between them and then at the door, where the Night Wolf stood watching them with impassive eyes.

The bond must be closed , he said, sinking into his wolf shape and approaching slowly. Or you will break.

"How?" Liam asked.

The bonding ceremony must be completed before the next moon , the Night Wolf growled. You are running out of time.

It disappeared into smoke and Liam looked at where it had stood, feeling confused. "I thought we had completed the bond," he said to Brett.

"We have to seal it with the ceremony," Brett explained. "Think of it like this. It's like we're engaged, and now we have to have the wedding."

"Oh," Liam said. "How do we do that?"

"I'm not sure, we'd have to ask someone," Brett shrugged.

"Guys, you know I'm still tied up right?" Theo growled.

They turned slowly and looked at him. Now that the panic had subsided, Liam took a moment to admire the way Theo's shirt clung to his abs. He licked his lips.

"You look good like that," Brett said in a low voice, stalking closer with predatory grace.

"You can't be serious," Theo growled, fighting against his restraints, glancing between Brett's lustful gaze and Liam's smirk.

Brett stroked a hand over his cheek, laughing and pulling away as Theo snapped his teeth at him. "So feisty, I love it."

"Liam," Theo hissed. "I thought you were supposed to be rescuing me."

"We did," Liam pointed out, moving forward until he stood in front of him, admiring his body. "Now it's time for our reward."

His mouth hovered over Theo's, just out of reach, waiting.

Brett moved behind Liam and draped along his back, kissing his neck and watching Theo with dark eyes. His hands slipped under Liam's shirt, exposing his abs. Theo's eyes dropped to watch and he licked his lips as Brett's fingers trailed up and down Liam's stomach. Liam leaned back against Brett, sighing, putting on a show for the chimera.

Theo whined as Brett's hand slid inside of Liam's pants.

"Changed your tune?" Brett asked in a low teasing voice, stroking Liam's cock and staring at Theo. The trapped chimera's eyes were dazed as he looked back up, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

"Please," he whispered brokenly. Liam couldn't resist him when he sounded like that, so scared and vulnerable, surging forward and kissing him.

He reached around Theo and broke his restraints, catching him as he fell forward into his arms. Theo sobbed into his neck and Liam cradled him close. Brett removed his hand from Liam's pants and moved to Theo's other side, so that he was held between them, soaking in the comfort of his mates wrapped around him.

"Can we go home?" Theo sniffled.

"Yeah, let's go," Liam said gently, leaning back to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I'll go get the car," Brett said, serious now. Liam nodded and the taller boy took off outside. Liam and Theo followed at a slower pace.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked, taking Theo's hand and holding it tight.

"Fine," Theo said, face closed.

"No you're not," Liam said quietly. "I know you're not. You can talk to me Theo. You're my mate."

Theo stopped, hesitating, lower lip trembling. Liam felt his heart ache, felt the stress of the past few hours like a heavy weight across his shoulders. God, all he wanted to do was cling to Theo for at least a week until he was sure he was safe. Instead, he stepped closer, rubbing his cheek against Theo's, scenting him, his hand slipping under Theo's shirt and resting over his soulmark.

"I am yours as you are mine," Liam said softly. "I'm here, Theo."

"I was so scared," Theo admitted in a small voice. "I never used to have anything to lose so it didn't matter if I was reckless. But now..." He trailed off and Liam felt tears welling in his eyes. Now he had a pack and his mates, now if Theo died it would break the world in two, now he had something to live for.

Brett pulled up with the car and Liam got into the back seat, holding Theo tight to his chest. The trip home seemed to be over in minutes, Brett breaking every road rule under the sun to get them home as quickly as possible. Theo, bone-weary tired now, had to be carried up the stairs.

Brett tucked him into their bed while Liam messaged Scott and Parrish the address, telling them to figure out what to do with the hunters. He wasn't particularly polite. Neither of them had tried to call him back.

He put his phone on to charge and stripped off his clothes, climbing into bed with his mates, concerned with how cold Theo was.

"He's still healing," Brett reminded him. "He was poisoned and lost a fair bit of blood."

"I'm fine now," Theo mumbled into Brett's shoulder, shivering slightly. Liam slotted in against his back, spooning him, making Theo sigh as heat seeped into his bones.

"Rest now," Liam crooned, kissing the back of his neck. "You're safe here."

Theo's frozen skin eventually warmed and he fell into a troubled sleep. Brett fell asleep easily but that was normal for him.

Liam lay awake a bit longer, basking in the feel of his mate in his arms, letting the last of the panic and stress go. They had to seal their bond, and soon, but for now all he wanted to do was hold Theo and thank every deity under the sun that they hadn't been too late.

Sleep eventually claimed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Deaton, as always, had been a wealth of information. Being an emissary, he knew all of the ins and outs of a werewolf bonding ceremony. They knew what they had to do. There was just one part of it that made Liam wary.

"During the chase, people might try to interfere and stop the bondmates from meeting, and if you don't meet, then you can't close the bond."

Everyone from his own pack had accepted the bond, but there was still Scott. Scott had been a friend to him in the past. but Liam didn't know if he wanted to risk telling him about the ceremony. Things had become even more frosty between them since Scott hadn't responded to his cry for help when Theo had been kidnapped. Would the other alpha try to stop their ceremony?

"What should I do?" Liam asked Mason at school the next day.

"I think you should tell him dude. It's like that fairy tale with Sleeping Beauty with the spurned fairy. She was so offended not to be included that she cast a curse on the whole castle," Mason said.

Liam considered this and reluctantly nodded. Hurting Scott's feelings wouldn't make the situation any better. He had to take the risk.

They had set the chase for that night and Liam tried all day to talk to Scott. He called him, left him messages begging him to call, even drove by his place after school, but he wasn't home. Melissa had promised to pass on that he'd dropped by. Depressed, Liam trudged in the front door, a sense of foreboding making his chest feel tight.

"Hey, you tried," Theo said, pulling him into a hug.

"I know," Liam sighed, "but still, I'm worried."

"It will be fine, Liam," Brett said. "We'll get to you no matter what."

The chase was an important part of the bonding ceremony. Liam would be given a head start and run into the preserve. After a few minutes, Brett and Theo would follow, would have to catch him so that they could consummate their bond. Liam was determined to make them work for it, had already mentally mapped out his route. Obviously, there were parts of the preserve that he wanted to avoid at all costs. The rest of their pack would follow and observe, would try to stop any interference. Liam prayed there would be none. And then, once his mates had caught him, they would consummate their bond. They would be married in the eyes of the pack, of all supernatural creatures, an unbreakable bond.

The afternoon passed quickly, and soon night had set, and Liam stood at the edge of the preserve with Brett and Theo, waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive. A car pulled up, and Mason and Corey got out, along with Nolan and Lori.

"Finally," Liam sighed, some of the tension leaving him at the sight of his pack.

"Hey," Mason said, walking over and giving him a quick hug. "You guys ready?"

"Yep," Liam nodded. "I mean, I was sort of hoping that Scott and the other pack would come too, but he didn't answer his phone and he wasn't home."

"Really?" Corey asked. "That's weird."

"Why is it weird?" Brett asked, frowning.

"For him to not answer," Corey shrugged. "He normally does."

"He's still pissed that Liam isn't in his pack, I guess," Theo scowled. "It's childish."

"Maybe," Corey said with a frown. Liam sighed. He had no idea why Scott was avoiding him but he agreed that it was ridiculous.

Liam glanced up at the sky. The moon would be rising soon. If they fucked this up tonight, there would be no more chances. The Night Wolf had been clear that if their bond wasn't closed by the end of tonight, that something bad would happen. He sent a silent prayer and then turned back to his pack. "We should get started," he said.

"Okay," Mason said. "Deaton taught me the words. We have to stand in a ring around you three."

The pack did so, and Liam waited, heart fluttering nervously in his chest.

"The pack is here on the full moon to recognise the bond of Liam to Theo and Brett. The alpha's mates will lead and guide the pack at his side and must prove their worth to the alpha, and to the pack as a whole. As the emissary, I stand witness," he said solemnly.

He looked to the other pack members, nodding at them. "I stand witness," they echoed.

Mason looked up at the sky and then took a deep breath. "The moon has risen. It is time."

They unlinked their hands and Liam looked at his mates. Both of them gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and then turned, sprinting into the trees.

A few hundred metres in, Liam ripped off his clothes and chucked them into a pile, before bounding into his wolf shape, letting his primal side take over. The speed, the agility, the power behind every step made his heart pound in his chest. He could feel the pull of the moon, and the pull of his bond and he howled, inviting them, goading them. Catch me if you can.

He felt more then heard them give chase and he gave a wolfy grin as he increased his pace, miles disappearing under his fleet paws. Excitement thrilled through him.

Liam ran and ran and ran, leading his mates on a merry chase through the woods, always staying just ahead of them, just out of sight. He could hear their hearts pounding, hear their growls, hear their paws striking the ground. He yipped playfully and they howled. We're gonna catch you.

He slowed for half a step, letting them catch sight of him, smirking as they moved even faster, starting to catch him. But he wasn't quite done yet. His wolf wasn't quite satisfied.

Over the year or two since he had become a werewolf, Liam had patrolled these woods many times. He knew them like the back of his hand. And he knew exactly where to go to find it. The gorge. And he knew exactly when to let his paws leave the ground to leap it, landing easily on the other side. A step or two more and then he turned, waiting.

Theo and Brett paused at the edge, their eyes glowing gold in the darkness. Liam gave them a wolfy grin. Would they be willing to take the leap? Could they prove their worth?

They paced along the edge, considering, looking at where he'd taken off from and glancing back up at him. And then they moved back, giving themselves plenty of room.

Liam moved away to the edge of the trees, watching them both leap into the air, waiting only as long as it took to see them make the distance before he was off again. It was a race now. He wanted to reach the clearing. It felt... right.

The other two were much closer now, only a hundred metres behind him. He could feel them closing the distance bit by bit. But he didn't have far to go. The trees were already getting closer together.

Their scent teased him. Excitement and arousal rolled into a heady mixture. Liam's scent was the same but also a bit of fear, a sneaking tendril, only goading the other wolves to run faster. He wanted to be caught, but he wasn't quite sure what would happen when they did. It was a forbidden kind of thrill. Dangerous and exciting.

He was nearly there when he heard a yelp and skidded to a stop, paws digging into the soft earth as he whirled, red eyes flashing, fangs bared.

Scott stood with his back to him, claws extended, dripping blood. Liam looked past him to where Theo was hunched over, blood dripping from his side. In front of him stood Brett, teeth bared and hackles raised.

"Stay away from Liam," Scott snarled.

Liam let his wolf shape go, standing, rage boiling in his blood. How dare he? How dare he interfere? How dare he hurt his mate?

His voice was cold. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I won't allow it," Scott said, still not looking at him. His second mistake.

"You must be confused," Liam said, unsheathing his claws one by one. He needed the control right now. "You are not in this pack. You do not get to decide my mate."

As a beta, Liam had nearly killed Scott. Would have, probably, if not for Mason. And now he was an alpha, and much stronger, and much much angrier. This wasn't about a high school girlfriend. This was his pack. This was his mate. It was unforgivable.

"Liam," Scott said, his voice shaking, eyes still on Brett and Theo. "You can't do this. You're my beta."

"Not anymore," Liam said, leaping forwards.

Scott was too slow to dodge him, crying out as Liam's claws raked down his back. In front of him, Brett lunged, fangs gripping onto Scott's leg and biting down, backing away as soon as Scott tried to swipe at him.

Liam circled around, placing himself between Scott and Theo, Brett by his side. He stared at Scott, seeing a stranger, seeing a threat.

Do you challenge this bond? The Night Wolf asked, looming over Scott. This bond that has been foretold, has been written in the stars?

Scott whirled around, eyes widening as he stared up at the huge wolf, shrinking back.

"You're not welcome here anymore, Scott," Liam said, claws dripping blood, red eyes flaring, his soulmark shining bright.

Scott whirled around again, stupidly turning his back on the Night Wolf. "Choose me," he begged. "Liam. Choose our pack."

Liam stepped forward, rage dying down, leaving behind an eerie calm. Scott stared at him, hope shining in his eyes as Liam cupped his face.

"You're not worthy," Liam said in a quiet, but firm, voice. "You don't hold a candle to my mates, either of them. And if you don't leave, right now, I will name you an enemy of my pack. If you want to one day be called ally again, you'll go."

He released Scott and turned his back, walking away, leaving a dumbstruck alpha staring after him, blood smeared over his chin. The Night Wolf growled, and slowly, smelling of anguish and shame and fear, tail firmly tucked between his legs, Scott walked away.

Liam dropped to his knees beside Theo, gently touching his side. Thankfully, the cuts were shallow and hadn't done that much damage.

"Turn back," Liam said quietly.

Moments later, he held Theo in his arms, black lines snaking from Theo's body to his as he pulled away the pain. The Night Wolf moved over to them, examining the wound.

If I heal it now, it will leave a mark , the Night Wolf said with a low growl.

"It's okay," Theo said. "I don't care if it scars. Closing the bond is too important."

"If you're sure," Liam said, smoothing Theo's hair away from his face.

"I am," Theo said, giving him a pained smile. Liam leaned down and kissed him, before pulling away and nodding at the Night Wolf.

A huff of his breath was all it took for the claw marks to knit together, leaving a raised angry looking red scar behind. Brett shook off his wolf form and stepped closer, fingers running over it and making Theo shiver.

"It will be a reminder," Brett said, his anger making his voice shake.

"Yes," Liam agreed, his own anger still simmering just below the surface.

It is time , the Night Wolf said, looking at Liam.

"Thank you," Liam replied, getting to his feet and helping Theo up. He held his hand tightly, and Brett moved to his left side, taking the other. The three of them followed the Night Wolf to the clearing.

At the edge of it, the Night Wolf paused, turning to look back at them. I stand witness.

And then he was gone.

Liam let their hands drop and walked over to the tree he'd left his clothes at last time. At the base was a bag with a few supplies. Some water, a towel, a really big bottle of lube. Next to it was Theo's bed roll. He'd brought all of this out here after school in preparation. Just because they were having sex in the forest didn't mean they had to be uncomfortable.

Liam heard the rest of the pack coming long before he could see them. Theo and Brett had already crossed into the clearing, kissing and preening under Liam's watchful eye. He turned his head as the others approached.

"Hey, what happened?" Mason asked, indicating the blood on his hand.

"Scott," Liam said, his lips a thin line.

Mason sighed. "I hoped he would just stay away." He walked closer and dropped their clothes by the tree. His eyes widened as he glanced into the clearing. "Holy shit."

"Eyes up here," Liam said, hitting his arm.

"Um, incorrect," Mason said, his gaze unwavering. "I have to stand witness, remember?"

"I don't think that's what Deaton meant," Liam rolled his eyes.

"Nope, it definitely was," Corey said firmly, moving to stand next to Mason. His eyes darkened and he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, fingers trailing over his hip.

"Well, I'm not fucking watching," Lori snapped from a few metres away, a pained look on her face. "I'll just go stand watch or some shit."

"That's fair," Liam smiled. She nodded and walked off. "And you?" Liam asked, glancing at Nolan.

"I'll stay," he whispered, a deep blush on his cheeks. He glanced down Liam's body and flushed even deeper. His heart was racing so fast that Liam was afraid he might pass out.

"That's fine, maybe just sit down?" He suggested. Nolan plopped down onto the ground, arms wrapped around his knees, shuddering. Liam watched him for a moment before turning away, watching his mates once more.

He stepped closer, hovering just at the edge. "Remember, this is a sacred place," he said over his shoulder. "No one can interrupt."

"We know," Mason nodded. "We'll keep watch."

"Not just on my mates, I hope," Liam grumbled as he stepped into the clearing.

The rest of the world fell away, immediately unimportant. His whole world was here in front of him, both gazing at him, hands wrapped loosely around each other's hips. Liam walked up to them, stepping in between them, kissing first Theo and then turning, kissing Brett. Hands slowly trailed over his skin, igniting a simmering heat in their path. There was no urgency to their movements, just passion and love and trust.

Theo held him against his chest, fingers rubbing over his hips, kissing his neck and shoulders as Brett dropped to his knees in front of him, gazing up at him adoringly as he took Liam's cock into his mouth.

"Oh fuck," Liam breathed, melting back against Theo. "That feels so good."

His hands smoothed through Brett's hair, lightly tugging. Brett moaned around his cock and Liam whimpered. Theo reached up, turning Liam's head and kissing him, swallowing the needy noises he was making as Brett licked him from base to tip, sucking lightly at the head before doing it again. It was a sweet kind of torture, and Liam loved it.

Brett kissed his way slowly up Liam's body, lips dragging over his stomach and chest, until he was standing upright and kissing his neck, nibbling at the skin. Liam turned, catching his mouth with his, deepening their kiss immediately. They clung to each other, tongues stroking and massaging, sighing.

Pressed between his two mates, Liam felt treasured. Nothing in the world could possibly compare to the emotion welling in his chest.

Liam turned again, kissing Theo and then sliding down to his knees, worshipping his cock with his hands and lips and tongue, looking up Theo's body and watching as he had Brett kissed. Theo had one hand on Liam's shoulder, twitching with every long lick over his slit, while the other slowly pumped Brett's cock. Liam was beginning to feel lust drunk, his head swimming with lust, and he closed his eyes, focussing on the feel of Theo's cock in his mouth.

He felt Brett's cock nudge against his cheek and released Theo's cock with a wet pop, turning and taking in Brett's, swallowing it down. He bobbed up and down, drawing a loud moan from above. Liam reached up, one hand on each boys thigh as he alternated between their cocks, loving the way their hands smoothed through his hair and across his shoulders, guiding him, caressing him. It was perfect.

Liam looked up at Brett as he deepthroated his cock, throat closing in around his tip. He pulled off slowly and Brett gasped, moving away, hand gripping around his base. "Fuck," he groaned, shuddering, only just holding back his orgasm. Liam smirked at him, turning his attention back to Theo as Brett recovered.

His hands slipped up Theo's sides as he sucked lightly on the tip before hungrily swallowing him down, nose pressed against his pubes. Theo moaned, hands tight in his hair, hips twitching. Liam hummed, his whole throat vibrating around Theo's cock, making him curse and pull Liam off his cock, panting for breath. He pulled Liam up his body, kissing him deeply.

When he finally broke the kiss, he looked down at Brett, who was lying on the bed roll, watching them with dark eyes, hand moving slowly over his cock, thumb rubbing his slit. Liam moved over to him, crawling into his lap, kissing him passionately as he rubbed his ass against Brett's hard cock.

Theo knelt at Brett's head, watching them, hands tenderly running through Brett's hair. "You two look so good together," he said huskily.

Liam winked at him, undulating his body, his cock brushing against Brett's. the taller boy pulled away to moan and Liam attacked his neck, licking his pulse. His hands were suddenly grabbed and pulled back by Brett, locked in against his back, and used as leverage to rut against him. Liam threw his head back, groaning Brett's name.

Theo leaned over, grabbing his hair and kissing him, smothering his sounds with his lips and tongue. Brett kissed up Liam's chest, sucking at his nipple. Liam's hips stuttered and he whimpered in Theo's mouth. He was needy and desperate now. He needed something inside him. "Please," he whispered. "Fuck, please."

He heard Brett chuckle, his hands clutching at the cheeks of his ass, kneading and massaging the flesh. Liams' pre-cum dripped down his cock, lubricating Brett's stomach and making their cocks glide as he rutted against him. Theo pressed a kiss to his lips and then moved away, getting up and grabbing the lube, before positioning himself behind Liam. He pulled Liam back, spreading his cheeks, and Liam nuzzled at Brett's stomach, shuddering as Theo dribbled some of the lube onto the crack of his ass. It was cold against his burning skin.

Brett shifted up a bit further, his cock nudging against Liam's cheek, and he took the hint, mouthing at his cock, tongue dipping around the head and gathering the bitter liquid. The taller boy groaned, hand gripping at his hair, the muscles of his stomach rippling as Liam brought him close with a few hard sucks.

Behind him, Theo circled a finger around his hole and then slipped it inside, making him groan and pull off from Brett's cock, leaning his head against his thigh as he moved back against Theo's finger, feeling it press deep inside of him. Idly, he remembered that Mason, Corey and Nolan were watching and here he was, mouthing at Brett's cock while wantonly presenting his ass to Theo as he begged for another finger. His wolf growled impatiently, shaking off the thought, and Liam whined as Theo's second finger sunk inside of him.

He could feel Brett shaking underneath him and looked up his body. "Okay?" He whispered.

His silvery eyes were almost black, the clearing lit with the glow of his soulmark. "I need you," he groaned. "Fuck, I need to be inside you now."

"Yes," Liam hissed. He glanced back at Theo, who removed his fingers. He stood up and held a hand to Liam, who took it. He sighed as he pressed against Theo's chest, leaning his head up for a kiss, which Theo immediately granted him.

"Turn around," Theo said.

Liam did so, finding Brett standing in front of him. The taller boy pulled him in for a sizzling kiss, claiming his mouth. He moaned, and Liam pulled away, glancing down to see that Theo had reached around him and slicked up Brett's cock with lube.

Suddenly he was sandwiched in between them, Theo's hands trailing his skin while he pressed soft kisses to his neck and shoulder, while Brett was lifting him up, supporting him against Theo's chest and thrusting inside him.

He moaned, throwing his head back against Theo's shoulder as Brett plunged into him again and again. He had one leg being held up by Brett, while the other was just brushing the ground. His two mates held him firmly between them, supporting his weight. It was so sexy. He felt so cared for.

"Liam," Brett whined. "God, you're so tight." Normally, Theo prepared him a lot more before fucking him, but they'd been too impatient. It hurt, a little, but in a good way, a pleasurable ache that spread up his belly, only adding to the heat building in his groin. They'd barely touched his cock and yet he was already ready to explode, mindless with need. He whispered Brett's name again and again, choking, sobbing. He could feel the connection building, strengthening, the light burning brighter and brighter behind his closed eyes. Brett buried his face in Liam's neck, fangs biting down on his pulse, not yet hard enough to break the skin.

"Yes," Liam begged, "yes, do it."

Brett was growling now, his thrusts getting harder, cock thickening. Liam shuddered, his own fangs biting into his lip as bounced with every thrust. He could feel Brett's knot growing, and soon Brett was grinding into him, his cock massaging tortuously against Liam's prostate. Theo reached around him, tugging at his cock at the same time that Brett sunk his fangs deeper into his neck. With a roar, Liam came, splattering both of their stomachs with his cum, pulsing and shuddering through one of the most intense orgasms of his life. His ass squeezed around Brett's knot, greedily sucking him deeper and milking him. Liam slumped back against Theo, drowsily staring up at the forest canopy, his mind drifting aimlessly, fogged over with pleasure.

At the back of his mind, he could feel a foreign presence. He poked at it, feeling curiousity. His eyes drifted back down, seeing Brett looking at him, head tilted. Brett?

This is so weird. Brett thought back, blinking at him, mouth gaping open.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked, sensing their confusion.

"There's like, a link between us now," Liam said, awed. "Like, a mind link."

"Woah," Theo said.

Brett's cock slipped from inside Liam, cum dribbling down his leg. The taller boy picked him up, Liam's legs wrapping around his waist as they kissed passionately. He could feel Brett's love resonating in his mind. His contentment. His awe. His pleasure. It only enhanced his own emotions, intensifying them, a constant feedback loop that made him feel dizzy. The only thing grounding him was Theo's mouth on his neck, his hands drifting down his sides.

"Now, Theo," Liam whispered. "Please."

He clung to Brett as Theo impaled him on his cock. He was thicker than Brett was, but Liam had been stretched by Brett's knot. There was no pain, only pleasure.

Every thrust sent him higher, making him shake and sob, his second orgasm approaching like an oncoming train. It was almost too much, his cock sensitive as it rubbed between him and Brett. He stared into Brett's shining gold eyes, sharing the pleasure with him, feeling Brett's cock rutting against his own as Theo brought them both closer and closer to the edge. He could feel Brett under his skin, shivering, breaking apart, howling their pleasure to the moon.

Theo's knot shocked him, filling him to the brim. He squeezed around it, mouth gaping open, tears welling in his eyes. He closed them, shuddering. God, he was so full. Brett moaned, nipping at Liam's jaw, panting against his flushed skin. His hands tightened on Liam's ass, spreading him wider, allowing Theo to slip in that little bit further, making Liam see stars. His eyes flew open and he stared up at the moon, directly overhead. He could feel its pull. Feel it calling him. He felt like he could fly, like he could reach it, as The ground into him one last time, biting down into his neck, all three of them roaring in defiance as they came, the salty scent filling the whole clearing.

And just like that, they could feel Theo as well. His awe and longing. His deep love. His shuddering pleasure as his knot emptied inside of Liam.

Theo, Liam sobbed.

I've got you , Theo whispered back.

The clearing filled with light, burning gold, blinding them. The emotions swelled, roaring in his ears. He was overwhelmed, losing himself.

Anchor it, the Night Wolf growled. Anchor it or you'll all be lost.

"How?" Liam sobbed. It was painful now, burning. He could hear Theo and Brett's cries.

Claim them , he snarled.

He scrabbled, blind, for Brett, pulling his neck to the side and sinking his fangs into his neck, pushing and pulling at their link, anchoring it in their blood. Brett dropped to his knees, releasing him and Liam turned, grabbing Theo, biting him on the other side, doing the same. He slumped as well and Liam dropped to his knees between them, the world burning red. Instinctively, he pulled at the feeling it, gathering it up in his hands, and pressing it to his chest, right over his soulmark. It burned red hot, and then faded, and Liam collapsed between his mates, utterly spent.

There was silence.

It is done , the Night Wolf said, sounding pleased, gone once more.

Are you okay? Liam asked them.

No idea, Brett grumbled. Ask me later when I can feel my body again.

Same , Theo agreed.

God, this is so weird, Brett frowned.

Liam smiled. He could feel how confused Brett was.

Did we know this was going to happen? Theo asked Liam.

Deaton didn't mention it, Liam shrugged.

Do you think it would work at a distance? Brett mused.

We'll test it later, Liam rolled his eyes. I'm too exhausted for thinking right now.

No, you're not , Brett said.

Liam, you're literally like glowing with power, Theo pointed out. You could probably run a marathon right now.

He stretched his arms, frowning. His fatigue had vanished. He did feel strong, stronger than normal. Huh.

You can carry me then , Theo smirked.

Liam got to his feet, helping his boys up, frowning a little at the way they swayed. I think you guys gave me your energy , he said, feeling concerned.

It feels that way , Brett said with a wince, rubbing at his arms. I feel cold, too.

Clothes then, Liam said, turning his head to the edge of the clearing.

He was surprised to find all three boys, Mason, Corey and Nolan standing right at the edge, their eyes wide, mouths gaping open, erections clear against their pants.

I think they enjoyed the show , Brett snickered.

"Perverts," Liam scowled, stalking towards them. The three of them scrambled back, looking apprehensive.

"Hey there, Liam," Mason said, hiding behind Corey. "Good job on the ceremony."

Liam just raised an eyebrow at him as he gathered up their clothes, throwing Theo and Brett theirs. He deliberately ignored Nolan's mewl of disappointment as the three of them dressed. He just wanted to get home so he could shower. He felt sticky and gross.

"So, how does it feel?" Corey asked curiously.

"It's intense," Liam said, shrugging. "I can't really describe it."

Corey looked to Brett and Theo, but they just shrugged as well. How could you put such a complicated emotional whirlwind into words? He could just feel them. He couldn't see what they were thinking exactly, just nudge against their minds, getting an impression of their emotions, and their thoughts when they sent them to him. It was instinctive. Liam had no idea how they were doing it.

Can we go home now? Brett sighed, pulling his shirt on. He was almost drooping, his exhaustion seeping into Liam's bones. He took Brett's hand, sending a spike of energy to him. It perked him up slightly, and he raised an eyebrow at Liam, a little bit more colour in his cheeks.

"Yeah, let's go home," Liam said out loud, for the benefit of the rest of their pack.

He took Theo's hand, sending him a little bit of energy as well. It should be enough to get them home and showered and then tucked into bed.

"Liam," Mason said conversationally. "I can't believe that you're like, werewolf married, before you even graduated from high school."

"Me either," Liam admitted. He smiled at Brett, who quirked his lips at him in response. Theo tightened his fingers in his grip. "So worth it though."

I love you, both of you, Liam said, his chest swelling with emotion.

He felt their happiness. I love you too , Theo said fondly. Brett echoed this. Above his heads, he could feel them looking into each other's eyes.

I guess you're alright, Theo smirked.

Love you too, asshole , Brett snickered.

Idiots , he groaned, rolling his eyes. But there were his idiots. And they would be his idiots forever.

He was pulled to a stop as his mates kissed his cheek, soft and tender.

Yeah, forever.


End file.
